


How I Met my Vampire Girlfriend's Squad

by ShadowKnight7820



Category: Special 7 : Special Crimes Investigation Unit ( Anime )
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, meeting the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight7820/pseuds/ShadowKnight7820
Summary: During a long boring day for Special 7 , they all decide to each talk about how they all met Akane's mysterious boyfriend , known only as ' Doc' to Rookie .Who is the mysterious Doc ? And what connection does he have to the team ?
Relationships: Akane "Samurai" Shikisai/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES : I do not own Special 7 .

Its been a rather slow day for the office of Special 7 , the unit designated to handle Nine related crimes . The day has been rather boring , with no new cases for the unit to deal with . Its been about a month since Special 7 managed to bring down Warlock and take him into custody , and even though they were the occasional Nine related crime , there was nothing interesting for the team to work on . 

Seiji Nanatsuki AKA Rookie , let out a sigh , today had been exceptionally boring with nothing to do . He kinda wished they could go home , if they weren't going to get any new cases , but that would have been very unprofessional to say in a work place . 

Looking around the room , everybody seemed to be occupied with their own thing . 

Shiori Ichinose AKA Charisma , was of course , sleeping at his desk , with a swimsuit magazine covering his face . Despite , the mans apathetic and lazy attitude , he was quite intelligent and could even be caring . That was something Seiji learned very quickly after he met the man during a bank robbery .He had come to respect Charisma for his deductive skills , while Seiji was mostly just the guy who would punch/handcuff the bad guy after Charisma , deduced who the culprit was . 

Rokusuke Endo AKA Sniper , was busy cleaning his gun , a custom made sniper rifle , courtesy of R&D . While Seiji was initially intimidated by the large dwarf man and maybe a little afraid , he had come to learn that the sniper had a big heart . He cared quite a lot for both the force and his family . 

Kujaku Nijo AKA Analyzer , had his head buried deep in some kind of mystery novel . The elf man was probably the second most intelligent member of the team , while Charisma focused more on handling the psychological and deductive parts of a case , Nijo was more into discovering the small and hidden details of a case . Seiji was quite impressed by Nijo's attention to detail , even one time going as far , as checking every family members financial records to see if there were any connections to what looked to be an 'accident '.

The Boss , as everybody referred to him as , was cooped up in his office like he usually was . Seiji held a great deal of respect towards his superior , not only was he an extremely kind hearted , loyal and gentle man . His respect for his superior only increased , when he found out about his Dragon heritage , it amazed Seiji that somebody with so much power could be so humble and nice . 

Bellemer Cinq AKA Ninja or simply Bell , as everybody commonly referred to her as , was busy playing a card game with fellow Special 7 member Akane Shikisai AKA Samurai . Seiji had to say it , the girls in Special 7 were very unique , he'll admit he was very put off by having to work with Bell , considering the fact that the homunculus looked and acted like a literal child . Seiji felt a little bit weird having one of his seniors be a child , despite the fact that she was technically older than him . But eventually he warmed up to the homunculus girl , appreciating and respecting her abilities as a hacker and a technician , her skills having gotten them out of a tricky situation more than once . 

Then there was Akane , the team's resident vampire . Seiji's got to say he was kinda surprised to find out that the young woman in their group was a vampire , they were quite a rare species , not commonly found everywhere . And to top it off , she was a swordsman and a damn good one . Seiji will never get over the day , she literally deflected multiple bullets on Rainbow bridge during the day of the bank robbery , that was something he will forever respect her for . 

So all in all , it was a pretty damn boring day for the team all around . 

" Uuuuuuugggghhhhh ! I'm so bored ! " Bell complained throwing her cards down onto the table and glumly resting her head down on the table. " We've been here all day and haven't gotten any new cases , we might as well just go home at this point ! " 

Seiji could hear the unanimous nods of pretty much everybody in the room . 

" Can't we all just go home ? I could be playing Xtreme Fighter 10 right about now and probably get a new high score " Bell continued to complain , voicing what pretty much everybody in the room was thinking . 

Akane giggled at Bell's antics , patting the little girls head " Sorry Bell , but we all got to work today " . 

Bell only cutely pouted , not even able to grumble without sounding like a kid . 

" How much more longer until we're off the clock ?" Endo asked , looking up from his cleaning . 

" We only have about 3 more hours until we're good to go home " Nijo spoke up , checking his watch . 

" Aw man , that's so far away ! " Bell slumped back in her seat , like a kid who knows that they can't escape from school . 

" Well , look at it this way , in just 3 hours you can play all the video games you want " Akane gave a warm smile to the little girl , trying to cheer her up . 

" You don't need to treat me a like a kid " Bell pouted cutely back at Akane , which only made her giggle in response . 

At that moment , a loud 'Bing ! ' sounded throughout the room and Akane pulled out her phone , indicating she had gotten a message . Akane smiled at her phone , as she typed a reply . 

" Who is it ?" Bell curiously asked . 

" Oh , its just Doc , he's just reminding me that he's picking me up from work today " Akane told Bell with a smile on her face . Bell's face lit up in excitement , while Seiji looked confused . 

_Who the heck was Doc ?_

" Doc's coming to the station ? Yay ! " Bell happily exclaimed only adding more to Seiji's confusion . 

" Yeah , my car broke down in the garage here , so I called him earlier and asked him if he could pick me up " Akane explains to the rest of the group , leaving Seiji in the dark . 

" Man , it feels like forever since we've last seen the guy " Endo looked up from his work with a smile on his , showing that he was well was in on who this 'Doc' person is . 

" If I recall our last major meeting with him was about 9 months ago " Nijo spoke out of the blue , with Charisma giving an audible noise of support . 

" I have dinner with him , practically every week " Bell happily said , no longer looking so bored with their day . 

" Well , that's only because of how close you are to Akane " Another voice spoke up , Seiji turned to see Boss enter the room with a cup of coffee in his hands " The rest of us , don't usually get to see him as often . He's usually really busy with his work , so our schedules tend to intersect . " 

" Oh , you know how he is , his work matters a lot to him " Akane giggled into her hand , as she spoke about the mysterious 'Doc'.

Seiji was more confused than ever now , who the hell was Doc ? Was he an actual doctor ? What connections does he have to Akane and Bell ? And how does the rest of the team know about him ? 

" Um ...guys ? " Seiji timidly raised his hand , getting everyone's attention . " Can somebody explain who we're talking about exactly ?" 

Everybody looked among themselves and seemed to simultaneously realize that Rookie was in the dark about what they were talking about . 

" Oh , yes . You joined Special 7 a month before our last reunion with Doc . So you haven't had the chance yet to properly meet him ." Nijo surmised , but it didn't seem to make any Seiji's confusion go away .

Seiji scratched the back of his head " Um ... who's Doc exactly ?" 

" Oh , sorry , we haven't told you yet " Bell apologized waving her hand " Doc is Akane's boyfriend , though we just call him Doc as his codename " 

_Oh , that makes sense ._

" Wait , so this guy isn't a member of Special 7 , but he still gets a codename ?" Seiji raised an eyebrow over the fact , that the team had designated a codename for somebody who wasn't even an official member of their team . 

" Well , we figured that it would unfair if he didn't get a codename himself " Boss shrugged his shoulder " Plus , he's a really great guy to be around , he might as well be a member of Special 7 " 

" Big bro Doc always gives me nice treats when we eat together ! " Bell jumped happily . 

" I will admit , Doc's analytic skills are close to my own " Nijo praised Doc , in his name . Something that Nijo did not do oftenly . 

" And the kids got a good eye " Endo added in . 

" All in all , a pretty good guy for Akane " Boss said with his usual smile . 

" Ooooh , stop it you guys , you're gonna make me embarrassed by praising my dear " Akane giggled into her hand . 

Seiji leaned back in his chair , looking at his fellow teammates " Wait , so .... you've all met this Doc ?" 

" Yup " Charisma said , while everybody else nodded . 

" It was the craziest thing , we all met him sometime after he and Akane started dating " Bell pressed a finger to her chin . 

" Yeah ... and looking back on it , didn't we all meet him separately ? " Endo voiced his thoughts on the matter . 

All the members of Special 7 , hummed in thought , while Seiji looked as confused as ever about the situation . 

Thankfully this didn't go unnoticed by the Boss , who turned to him with a smile " You know what ? Since we all got some time to kill before its time to go home , how about we all share stories about how we met Doc ?" 

Everybody exchanged glances with each other , before nodding in agreement . 

" Well , its not like we got anything else better to do " Endo put away his gun , putting his cleaning equipment away . 

Nijo shut his book " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to share a few anecdotes " 

" Alright ! We're all in agreement ! " Boss clapped his hands together , looking among the rooms occupants . 

" So ... who wants to go first ?" 


	2. Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to Bell . 
> 
> Sorry it took longer than expected !
> 
> And I would also like to apologize if this chapter seems a little bit rushed , because it was .

" Oh, oh ! Me ! Pick me ! I want to go first ! " Bell's hand shot up , waving it around as if to garner more attention . Seiji couldn't help but chuckle at the sight , Bell looked like an excited kid who knew the answer to a very hard question or a very excited middle school student in general . 

Boss chuckled , doing a helicopter motion with his finger as if his choice wasn't obvious already . " How about ... Bell , why don't you go first ?" 

" Yay ! I get to tell my story first ! " Bell gave a small jump in joy , putting a smile on the faces of all Special 7 members . She was just too cute for her own good sometimes . 

" Okay , everybody listen closely ! I'm about to tell my story " Bell sat up straight in her chair , as she started to tell her story . " It all started about 3 months or so after Akane and Doc started dating and ..."

* * *

**" Huh ? You have a new boyfriend ? " Bell asks Akane , who had just told her .**

**They were at the moment in the office , taking their break . Akane bought the two of them some donuts and coffee . And some juice for Bell , since she can't have coffee . Which was a strict rule the Boss had set for the entire office . Nobody wanted to see what would happen when Bell's high on sugar .**

**" Yup ! He's a wonderful man , I think you would like him " Akane says cheerily .**

**Bell stares at Akane blankly .**

**" What's with that face ?" Akane asks Bell , noticing her expression .**

**" Akane you're my friend , but I have to tell you right now that you don't exactly have the best in men " Bell stated flatly . " Remember that elf guy who you said I would like ?"**

**" We only dated for like a week ! Come on Bell !"**

**" Or how about that time with the Dwarf guy , who tried to get you sell him your kidneys ?"**

**" That was a mistake and we busted a major organ smuggling ring through him , thank you very much " Akane defended herself .**

**" Look Akane , I don't mean to sound like I'm being judgy but you can't exactly blame me for not having a lot of faith in you getting a ' good ' boyfriend " Bell shrugged her shoulders , taking a sip of her juice .**

**" He is a good guy , you'll see " Akane seems to be in thought in a moment , before she comes up with an idea . " Actually , why don't you come and meet him ?"**

**" Huh ?" Bell asked , munching on a donut .**

**" Yeah , come over for dinner at my place this weekend and you can meet him , then you'll know that I'm right " Akane smugly grinned at Bell , confident in her stance .**

**Bell thought it over for a second , on the one hand she doesn't want to meet Akane's boyfriend so soon in expectations that he was going to be a jerk , but on the other ... she can't pass up on a free dinner .**

**" Hmmmm ... okay ! " Bell agreed to the dinner date . " But don't say I didn't warn you when things go south with me and your boyfriend "**

**Akane waved her off . " You worry too much Bell , you're gonna love him "**

**" Yeeeeeeeeaaaah , sure Akane ..." Bell took a long sip of her juice .**

**She might as well just get to meeting Akane's new jerk boyfriend over with ...**

* * *

" Wait , so you didn't like Akane's boyfriend even before you met him ? " Seiji interrupted Bell partway through her story . 

" Yeah , but in my defense , Akane had went through a lot of bad boyfriends before Doc , so can you really blame me for being a little skeptical ?" Bell raised her hands in defense of her response to Akane's boyfriend . 

" Well ... moving on , how did the dinner go ?" Endo asks , trying to move the story forward . 

Bell put a finger to her chin as she continued the story " I went to Akane's place around dinner time but when I got there ... " 

* * *

**Bell stepped off the elevator and headed towards Akane's apartment . She was dressed in her usual casual attire , consisting a single hoodie that covered her entire body , some leg stockings and the like . She had purposefully arrived a little bit early , mainly because she wanted to find out how horrible this new boyfriend was and prove Akane wrong .**

**Bell didn't want to be skeptical of Akane's boyfriend , but her friend's taste in men was straight up horrible . Of course , none of Akane's previous boyfriends ever dared to raise a hand against Akane , but that wasn't what Bell was worried about .Bell was more worried that Akane might end up dating some jerkwad or deadbeat , and she was damned if she was going to let that happen to her friend .**

**Walking up to the front door and ringing the _bell_ . **

**The door opened a short minute later and Bell mentally prepared herself to stare into the face of evil and injustice itself .**

**When the door opened and standing in the doorway , is a young guy somewhere around Akane's age . Bell was taken off guard by how ... cute he was , he had brown hair and a was wearing a blue sweater and grey pants .**

**_'This must be Akane's boyfriend ! '_ Bell thought _' He looks so .... normal '_**

**" Hello there , can I help you ?" He asks with a warm smile on his face , knocking Bell's train of thought off .**

**" Um ... I'm here to have dinner with Akane , I'm Bell Cinqmer or Ninja if you prefer " Bell introduced herself .**

**The guy's eyes widened as he seemed to realize who she is . " So you're Ninja , huh ? Akane told me about you "**

**The guy stepped out of the way to let Bell inside . " Well come in , you're a bit earlier than expected "**

**" Um ... I hope its not any trouble " Bell said , as she stepped inside the apartment .**

**" Oh no , its fine , I was just busy making dinner " The guy waved her off with a smile on his face .**

**Bell walked into the living room and saw no sign of Akane around . " Hey , where's Akane ? Is she here ?"**

**" Akane went to the bank , there was apparently a problem down there and she needed to go " The guy answered .**

**_' So Akane was gone ... so that just left me and him alone together '_ Bell thought in her head _' This could be a good opportunity to interrogate this guy and get to know what he's really like '_**

**" Since Akane's gone , would you like something to drink ? " The guy suggested to Bell**

**" No , I'm fine " Bell politely declined ,**

**" Well , okay than , you can just watch TV or something while I cook " The guy turned on the TV , before going back into the kitchen**

**Bell sat down on the couch , not paying any attention to what was being shown on the TV , she needed to get this guy to show his true colors . So far this guy has been ... nice to her , which is something not a lot of Akane's boyfriends did , but she can't rule him out just yet . For all she knows , he could be a wolf in sheeps clothing , she needed more info on this guy .**

**Time to put this guy through the 3 Ultra Mega Requirements test !**

**A test Bell herself created to judge if a guy is good enough for Akane , she had utilized this test before in the past and it has always yielded good results . It also revealed a guy's true colors , and the situation couldn't be anymore perfect . Akane was gone and this gave Bell all the opportunity she needed .**

**Bell got up from her seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen , where her target now designated as Sparrow was cooking . She always liked giving her Akane's boyfriends nicknames for when she did the test to make it even cooler . She was ninja after all !**

**" Oh , Bell , did you need something ? " Sparrow turned his head to her , still chopping up some vegetables .**

**" I was just wondering if you could use some help in the kitchen " Bell innocently smiled at him " Since Akane isn't here , I would feel bad if I didn't try to help at all ..."**

**Sparrow raised an eyebrow at her " Are you sure ? Akane has told me , you're .... pretty bad at cooking , putting it mildly "**

**Bell nervously chuckled " Yeah ... of course she did "**

**Bell was gonna have to have a talk with Akane later , her cooking was not that bad !**

**" But I can still help ! I might not be a very good chef but I can help with the more practical stuff " Bell gave him the puppy dog eyes " Pretty please ...?"**

**Sparrow seemed to be in thought for a moment , before smiling at her " Alright , you can help " Sparrow took one of the chairs from the table and set it in front of the stove , where a frying pan was simmering with cooked vegetables on it " You can help stir the veges , just turn them over carefully , I don't want you getting hurt "**

**" Okay ! " Bell smiled back at him , getting on the chair and stirring the vegetables .**

**While Sparrow wasn't looking , Bell smiled deviously , exactly as she had planned ...**

**Now to begin the first part of the test : Irritation .**

**After a few minutes of stirring the vegetables , Bell went through with the first part of her plan . She 'accidentally' stepped towards the edge of her chair a bit too much and lost her balance .**

**" Whoa ! " Bell cried out , as she slipped causing the frying to topple over on the counter , spilling all of its contents and making a mess . As well as causing herself to fall on the floor , landing on her butt .**

**" Oh my god , Bell ! " Sparrow shouted out , at the sudden events , running over to her and helping her stand up " Are you okay ? "**

**" Yeah ... I think I'm alright " Bell said standing up " But the veges ..."**

**" Oh man ..." Sparrow put a hand to his forehead .**

**Irritation was the first part of the test , most of Akane's boyfriends failed on this part , Bell usually did some irritating and saw how they responded . Most of them lost their temper or were passive aggressive for the rest of the night .**

**_' Irritation shows the worst in all of us , so what will show in this one ?'_ Bell thought in her head . **

**" I'm sorry ..." Bell said practically a whisper .**

**After a minutes or so of silence , Sparrow let out a sigh , before he did something unexpected : He pat her on the head .**

**Bell looked up at him in surprise to see his warm smiling face . " Its okay Bell ... I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose "**

**" Okay ... " Bell said simply , shocked by this mans patience .**

**" Well , we better clean up , Akane always loves to keep the house sorted " Sparrow said , starting to clean up the mess on the counter , with Bell helping him .**

**_' Who is this guy ?'_ Bell thought in her head . **

**After a few minutes they had mostly everything fixed , sans the veges which they had to replace and cook all over again . This time Bell was in charge of soup , since Sparrow had to oversee the recooking of the veges . Throughout the whole thing , Sparrow was making sure that Bell wasn't hurt or getting close to getting hurt . Bell was again surprised by Sparrow's care for her , most of Akane's boyfriends treated her like a child or were indifferent towards her , but Sparrow .... he seemed genuinely concerned for her .**

**Bell shaked her head _' Get a grip Bell ! I'm supposed to be gauging this guy , not becoming this guys best friend ! '_**

**Bell reminded herself that just because he passed the first test it meant that he was a good guy for Akane . He still had two more tests to go through ...**

**" So ... what do you do for a living ? " Bell randomly threw out there .**

**" Why the sudden interest ? " Sparrow asks .**

**" Oh , I'm just curious is all " Bell shrugged her shoulders .**

**Second test : Subtle Interrogation**

**It was a good way to get information out a guy , to figure out whether he's a deadbeat or ... is he a smart manipulator and secretly a serial killer ?**

**Either way , Bell wants that info .**

**" Well , I'm actually a doctor "**

**" Oh , really ? "**

**" Yeah , I work down at Mercy Hospital " Sparrow answered " I'm actually one of their head surgeons there , I'm actually pretty famous there "**

**Bell raised an eyebrow at this " Is that so ..."**

**_' Famous guy around the office , huh ? I wonder ...'_ **

**" So .... do you ever get like love confessions or anything like that ? " Bell asked out of the blue " Like from nurses or something ? "**

**Sparrow actually chuckled at that " Yup , pretty much every other week I get confessed to by some nurse , its most of the time some newbie so I turn them down and let them know I'm taken at the moment "**

**" Well that's good " Bell said simply as she compiles all the info inside her head .**

**Now this was interesting , Akane's never dated a doctor before , so this guy could be quite the catch ! But this all poses a major problem ,this guy has a whole plethora of female admirers ! That could be detrimental to their relationship ! Sure , Sparrow might stay faithful for now , but what if one of them manages to catch Sparrow in a seduction trap ? Akane would be heartbroken if that happens and she might never recover to have another relationship ever again !**

**Bell couldn't trust Sparrow to not fall for seductions , after all he was still a man after all ...**

**" So I guess it must be pretty hard then , huh ? " Bell asks .**

**" Hmmmm ? What do you mean ? "**

**" Oh , you know , having to reject all those pretty girls just because you're in a relationship " Bell said suggestively " Must be kinda tough is all I'm saying "**

**Bell is purposefully trying to get him to open up about his true thoughts and feelings regarding Akane and their relationship ..**

**Sparrow puts a hand to his chin in thought " Yeah , you are right it is kinda hard rejecting all of them ..."**

**_' Got you ! '_ Bell thought in her head . **

**" I mean a lot of them don't take it very well and some even go off crying , which doesn't make me happy " Sparrow says , stirring the veges " But I'm in a relationship with Akane and that's what matters "**

**Bell eyebrows furrowed _' Okay , he's past both test and still nothing ! Its time for the ultra mega final test ! '_**

**Bell waited for the silence to grow between them , so she could catch Sparrow off guard with her next question .**

**" Hey .... what do you think about Akane ? "**

**Final Test : Honesty**

**Something a lot of Akane's boyfriend fell flat on , they usually weren't honest with themselves or were just going through the motions to see how things turn out . Whatever that means , but Bell usually took it as a guy not being sure or honest about whether he truly loves or likes Akane . And that is something Bell absolutely cannot forgive , if someone can't be honest about themselves in a relationship ... than maybe they shouldn't get into one to begin with .**

**Sparrow turned to her with a confused look . " What do you mean ? "**

**" Like how do you really feel about Akane ? " Bell fixed him with a serious look " This is just between you and me ..."**

**Sparrow was a silent for a moment , putting a finger to his chin in thought before speaking " Well , what can I say I love Akane , I truly do . She makes me feel alive , she makes me laugh , she's cute when she's embarrassed and trust me when I say she's embarrassed every night ...." Sparrow grinned at her " But snide remark aside , Akane is a wonderful woman , she's strong , independent but also kind and caring to those around . So ... in other words ..."**

**Sparrow smiled at Bell " I couldn't imagine being with anybody else right now ..."**

**Bell stood there , mouth agape at the answer she had just heard . That has to be one of the best answers she has ever heard before in her whole life . Never has she ever met a boyfriend who is so in touch with his emotions and actually cares about Akane ! She was totally wrong about this guy , she never should have doubted Akane , not that she would say that to her face .**

**Bell smiled at Sparrow " Glad to hear it ! "**

**Sparrow smiled down at her . " So does this mean I pass your test ? "**

**" Yes , you have passed the Ultra Mega Requirements - wait , what ? " Bell cuts herself off , when she realizes what Sparrow just said . " What did you just say ? "**

**Sparrow smile didn't falter " I'm talking about the test you were putting me through just now , Akane has told me all about it , its some test you made up to determine whether a boyfriend is good for her or not . You were doing it just now , with the accident and subtle interrogating "**

**" What ..... Akane ... how did she ?" Bell sputtered out , completely shocked by this .**

**" She also said that you were never good at keeping secrets or using your inside voice when coming up with plans " Sparrow chuckled .**

**Bell hung her head in defeat and self disappointment , she can't believe she was so easily caught in her supposedly subtle act , she was supposed to be a ninja ! And she failed miserably . And to make things even worse , she feels really bad because this whole time she's been operating under the assumption that Sparrow was a bad when in this case , he was a good guy all along !**

**She doesn't know whether it was because she just got used to Akane having terrible taste in men or she had her own expectations about it ... but either way , she messed up big time .**

**" I'm sorry . This whole time , I've been trying to gauge you for anything wrong about you .... and I ended up ignoring all your good points " Bell looked at the ground in shame " I can understand if you don't want to see me again after tonight , all I've done is be a major brat the whole time ... "**

**To her surprise once again , she felt something warm plop down on her head , looking up she sees Sparrow patting her head once again .**

**" Its okay ... I know you were only just looking out for Akane and you only had the best of intentions " Sparrow looked at her with a warm smile " And I would very much like to get to know you better Bell , I think you and I could become good friends ..."**

**Bell could only stare amazed by the man , she shouldn't even be surprised at this point . This was just who he is .**

**" Now how about we finish making dinner ? " Sparrow gestured towards the counter of still cooking food .**

**Bell smiled back , this time it was genuine " Okay ! "**

**And so they began cooking together again , this time they were for real getting along . Sparrow making a few jokes and Bell telling a few crazy stories about their time at Special 7 . Bell was really starting to warm up Sparrow ... no she shouldn't call him that anymore .**

**" By the way , you didn't actually tell me what your name is yet " Bell asked , curious as to what it is .**

**" Oh yeah , sorry , I forgot to tell you . " Sparrow rubbed his head embarrassed " Its ..."**

* * *

**Akane hummed a nice tune as she got off the elevator , the trip to the bank ended up taking longer than she wanted and she felt pretty bad for leaving her darling to cook all by himself . Looking at the time , Bell should have arrived by now , which would mean that she's already finished doing her big test to assess her darling . Akane couldn't help but sigh , she knows that Bell only had the best of intentions but she really wished Bell trusted her taste in men a bit more .**

**Sure she won't deny that she has dated more than a few boyfriends , but there were also plenty of other boyfriends that she genuinely liked and cared , their relationship just didn't last because of circumstances or some other outside interference ( Bell ) .**

**Akane just hopes that Bell didn't give her darling too hard a time .**

**Walking up to her door , she is surprised to hear the sounds of laughter coming from inside , but its coming from two very familiar voices .**

**Akane unlocked the door and stepped inside " Uh .... darling ? I'm home ! "**

**Akane walked into the living room , where she sees that all the food is prepped and hot . But what amazes her even more , is the sight of seeing Bell and her darling laughing it up , Bell looking actually happy to be talking to her darling and her darling himself , wearing his usual warm smile .**

**" Akane ! You're here ! " Bell notices her presence and smiles at her .**

**" Oh , hi Akane ! Its good to have you back , how did it go at the bank ? " Her darling walks up to her and gives her a small kiss on the cheek .**

**Akane chuckles " Oh , nothing too bad , I just need to review some documents later " Akane narrowed her eyes at Bell " I hope she didn't give you too much trouble "**

**Both her darling and Bell nervously chuckled at that .**

**" Well introductions were .... rough to say the least , but I think we're off to a good start now "**

**" Big bro Doc is really cool ! He told me a bunch of funny incidents that happen at his hospital " Bell chimed in , smiling at Doc .**

**" Now did he ...? " Akane raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend , who only grinned back at her . " Did she just call you Doc ? "**

**" Yeah , its a nickname , she came up with for me . Since I .... you know , work at the hospital " Doc sheepishly rubbed the back of his head .**

**_' Oh my god , their relationship is so good , Bell's even given him a nickname !'_ Akane thought excitedly , it was like a dream come true . **

**" Well , since dinners all ready , lets eat . I'm starving " Bell gestured towards the food on the table with hungry eyes .**

**They all sat down at the table , eating in peace and harmony , Akane was as ever impressed by Doc's superb cooking skills , it was like somebody was giving her taste buds sex . While they ate , Doc and Bell made jokes and conversation between each other , and Akane couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that her darling managed to win over Bell .**

**_' Oh who am I kidding , Doc's good at what he does ...'_ Akane thought with a happy smile on her face. **

**" So Bell ..." Akane interrupted their convo , to look at the blonde girl with a smug smile " You were saying ...? "**

**Bell pouts instantly knowing what Akane was talking about . " Don't be smug ..."**

**" Oh , trust me this isn't Akane being smug , you should have seen her when ..."**

**And so the night continued on , with Doc and Bell sharing stories between each other . A new and strong being forged between the two .**

* * *

" And that is how I met Big bro Doc ! " Bell said with a smile , crossing her arms . 

" And it was also the day , Bell learned to never question my taste in men ever again " Akane looked at her with a smug smile on her face . 

Bell lets out an exasperated . " You're never gonna let me live that down will you ? " 

" Nope ! " Akane said in a happy voice . 

" Wait , hang on a second , so it was Bell who came up with Doc's codename ? " Seiji asked . 

" Well .... yes and no ? " Bell answered . 

" What does that mean ? " Seiji raised an eyebrow at this . 

" When I came up with the name , it was more a nickname than his official codename at the time " Bell explains . 

Seiji was about to press more questions , when he felt a hand on his shoulder , looking up he sees the Boss smiling down on him . 

" You'll understand as you hear more of the stories " Boss explains " So just be patient and enjoy the ride . 

Seiji shrugged his shoulders , he might as well just listen . 

" So who wants to go next ? " Boss asks once more . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , that's it for the chapter . Big thanks to everybody that reads this story , I understand that I'm pretty much the only fanfiction in existence about this anime , so I hope you can bear with my subpar writing . 
> 
> Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one !

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated .


End file.
